


Dumbballs

by scvrletblake



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Bisexual Lena Luthor, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Useless Lesbians, but not detailed bc my bestie doesnt like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scvrletblake/pseuds/scvrletblake
Summary: Lena Luthor tries to save her broken relationship with her boyfriend by buying him the perfect Valentine's Day present, but a series of unexpected twists and turns lead her into the strong arms of Kara Danvers, a stranger who offered a hand when her boyfriend James didn't.Or the Valentine's fic where Lena meets Kara one day before Valentine's Day and her feelings towards Kara confuse her because she's still in a relationship with James.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 356





	Dumbballs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [umspider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umspider/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to my bestie Ellie who doesn't like smut, so I wrote her a cute Valentine's Day fic without detailed spicy scenes (but it does have some ;D)  
> Please note that I haven't proofread this at all, so spare with me if you find any mistakes!
> 
> Have fun and happy Valentine's Day :)

It was a freezing cold day in the middle of February. The sky was powdered in dark clouds which only permitted faint rays of sun through. Presumably it was going to snow or rain at least. Lena didn’t think it would snow because National City hadn’t seen thick snow since 2002.

Pathways and streets were covered in layers of ice due to the low temperature. People walked in warm coats and thick scarfs. It was Lena’s favourite season of the year.

She hated the hotter months of the year. The awful stinky body odour of some people assaulting Lena’s nostrils made her change the street side immediately. Or the moment the sticky heat hit her like a giant slap in the face when she exited stores with air conditioner, Lena found herself very annoyed.

Thankfully that never happened in winter. All Lena could observe were rosy cheeks and foggy glasses whenever someone entered the pub at night. People would take off their coats or hats first and then rub their hands together to earn some warmth following with a ‘brrr’ sound as they made themselves comfortable on the table.

That is why most of the people went to pubs in winter. The comfortable atmosphere and the heat that radiated inside was what lured the people to enter such a pub in the first place. After a long week of work, covered in several layers of clothing all they needed was a little bit of body contact and warmth with the person they love.

And for Lena this person was James.

He was a little rough around the edges and lost his temper rather fast, but Lena knew that was all a façade because he had lost his father too soon. Lena felt empathy for him since she knew the certain emptiness in your heart after losing a parent. She had lost her mother after a terrible accident when she was only four years old.

Lena had met James at the pub where she went with her best friend Andrea every Saturday evening. He had approached her with a drink and a broad smile, offering some company. At first Lena had eased him off gently because she wasn’t interested in any sorts of manly company but eventually, he fought his was through and gained Lena’s heart with his charm.

At the beginning of their relationship Lena felt at ease and happy. James was gentle with her and they almost never spent time apart.

Then his friends were introduced. And oh boy were they a lot for Lena. She was the only girl in the group which she didn’t mind at all because she didn’t think she would be left out. But she was.

James would arrive at Ben’s or Morgan’s weekly party and they would drink their sanity off while chatting about the newest model of the Catco Magazine. Thankfully James never objectified women the way his friends did.

Unfortunately, her mistake had been to mention her exclusion because when she told James that she wanted to be included in their conversations as well his group of friends misunderstood it entirely.

They got more handsy and groped Lena without it bothering James and Lena was furious about it. From that day Lena had decided to stay at home rather than be with those bastards just to spend time with James. They never spoke about it afterwards.

Over time they drifted apart because James was only spending time with his friends and barely giving Lena some attention. With that Lena’s love for him also faded. She was sure it would come back once James spent more time with her so that’s what she was planning to do on Valentine’s Day.

And since he wasn’t a fan of the corny red roses and chocolate kind of stuff, Lena went to the local sports shop to buy him the most expensive (but not heaviest because Lena had zero muscle mass) dumbbells since he liked to work out at home rather than at the gym.

Everything was going according to Lena’s plan. James was at his friend Winn’s house for the first time since that weird computer nerd got an apartment with his roommate and Lena was preparing to go home and wear her sexiest lingerie for when James came home the next day when Valentine’s Day was.

But two things happened when Lena walked out of the store. It started raining and her phone vibrated, indicating that she got a message. She didn’t have an umbrella with her because she didn’t plan to stay outside for long anyway.

Quickly she placed the heavy bag of the dumbbells between her legs and pulled out her phone out of her purse. With a grin she opened the message app most likely because James had texted that he was on his way earlier than expected.

The message she read was entirely different.

**James:**

**Hey! I have to cancel tomorrow because Winn’s new flat-screen TV arrived, and his roommate finally left for the day. We wanna watch the game. See you on Sunday!**

Lena’s heart fell slightly but she wasn’t going to give up that easily. The rain was pouring down lightly, her hair was getting wet and the screen of her phone blurry with drops, but she didn’t mind. She wanted to spend some time with James tomorrow, and she was going to get it.

**Can’t you watch the game on Sunday instead?**

**James:**

**Nope, we’re gonna drink our heads off and I can’t do that on a Sunday.**

It made Lena furious. She knew he would get moody if he came home drunk, that’s why she preferred if he stayed over at his friend’s house. It was also safer for him to stay there rather than call an Uber in the middle of the night.

**But I have two surprises waiting for you at home. Tomorrow is Valentine’s Day!!**

Maybe this would convince him.

**James:**

**You know I don’t like that corny shit. It’s for girls and gays only.**

Fucking asshole. He had the audacity to cancel on her through text because of a stupid football game and then insulted her favourite holiday of the year.

**What about what I like?**

**James:**

**Stop being so clingy man, I wanna spend time with my boys too!**

“I’m clingy?” Lena huffed out loud. She put her phone back and groaned loudly. All she wanted to do was spend some quality time with her boyfriend to rekindle the spark of their relationship on her favourite holiday, but he left her hanging.

As if that wasn’t enough already, the rain grew heavier and she completely and thoroughly wet herself.

Tears ran down her cheeks and she walked to the empty and wet bench to sit. She was probably going to get a bronchitis if she were to sit on the bench for longer, but that fact seemed totally irrelevant now that her perfect plan for Valentine’s Day was ruined.

She buried her head in her hands while she sobbed and let the heavy drops of rain fall onto her back until it suddenly stopped. The sound of the rain was still audible but somehow, she didn’t feel any raindrops on her back anymore.

“I’m sorry to bother you ma’am but you’re getting all wet.” A friendly voice said as if it wasn’t the most obvious thing in the universe.

Lena glanced up from her hands and met the perhaps most enticing blue eyes she had ever seen in her life.

In front of her was a blonde woman with rosy cheeks and slightly foggy glasses holding an umbrella above Lena to shield her from the rain. She was wearing an ochre-coloured coat with a huge dark-red scarf wrapped around her neck and a pair of grey earmuffs.

Her eyes glowed in slight worry and she offered Lena a gloved hand with a small smile, but her smile disappeared when she noticed Lena’s red eyes.

“I’m so sorry ma’am I didn’t mean to disturb you. I- I just saw you there, sitting in the middle of the rain and I thought I could offer you my umbrella but you seem like you’re going through a hard time and normally I’d leave you alone because I know how it feels to be bothered by a stranger when you want to be left alone but it’s raining and I would feel really bad if I left you like that in the rain.” The blonde rambled nervously with wide eyes.

It was an endearing sight. Lena wiped off her smeared mascara and looked at her trembling fingers with the mascara on it. “No, I’m sorry. I must look like a dead person.” She chuckled slightly and wiped off more of her mascara while sniffling.

The blonde fumbled with her fingers inside the pocket of her coat and fished out a packet of tissues. She handed them over to Lena and smiled earnestly. “No ma’am, you look really beautiful.”

Lena’s breath got caught up in her throat and she felt another wave of tears crashing to the surface of her eyes. She rested her head on her hands again and sobbed. “I fucking hate him right know.” She blurted out.

A comforting hand appeared on her back and stroked it softly. “Well, then he’s a giant and- and stupid… d-jerk!” The blonde exclaimed.

“You can curse, I don’t mind.” Lena sat up and blew her nose with the tissue. “Sorry, disgusting.” She apologised rapidly.

“It’s alright and I don’t uhm… like cursing.” The blonde admitted nervously.

It made Lena chuckle.

“See, you’re even prettier when you smile.” The blonde said, following with a laugh and it made Lena blush. “May I offer you a ride?” She asked Lena shyly.

“I would say yes but my mum always said I shouldn’t accept a stranger’s offer for a car ride.” Lena deadpanned, the smile not leaving her face.

But the blonde seemed to be completely oblivious of her joke and her expression faltered. “Right, yeah totally. Your mom’s right.”

“So, what’s your name?” Lena asked quickly.

At that the blonde lit up again as if Lena had given her chocolate. “I’m Kara!” She introduced herself and stretched out her arm.

“Lena.” Lena answered and shook her hand.

Kara effortlessly carried Lena’s bag with the dumbbells as they took a short walk to her car and she opened the passenger door for Lena. “Wow, what a gentlewoman.” Lena murmured as she climbed into the car.

“Only the best for my passenger.” Kara beamed and closed the door.

When Kara sat on the driver’s seat, she turned on the heater and rubbed her hands together uttering a ‘brrr’ sound the same way everyone did when they entered Lena’s favourite pub. It made Lena chuckle once again.

Kara removed her earmuffs and moved the heater so that the hot air was blowing in Lena’s direction.

Lena shifted to get closer to the heater and felt the hot air blowing onto her hands. The plastic bag below Lena creaked and she felt uncomfortable making so much noise. Kara had told her earlier that she wouldn’t mind if she sat with her wet ass on the seat, but Lena insisted because she knew it would leave a humid smell in the car once it dried.

They sat in silence, waiting for the heater to reach its selected temperature. Multiple drops of Lena’s wet hair fell onto her cheek and she reached out for a new tissue, but Kara was faster and leaned closer to Lena to wipe off the drops.

She asked for Lena’s consent before pressing the tissue onto Lena’s cheek.

Lena parted her lips involuntarily when Kara’s face got closer and closer. She felt her hot breath against her mouth as Kara wiped off the drops. It sent a warm shiver down her spine.

When Kara finished, she remained close to Lena’s face and all Lena could do was stare into those cerulean eyes as they stared right back at her.

The beeping sound of the heater indicating that the selected heat had been reached made Kara pull away. “Sorry I got lost in your eyes.” She muttered and rubbed the back of her neck.

Lena felt the heat rise in her chest. “Cheesy line, darling.” She crackled a smirk to mask her blush.

Alone the fact that Kara was being a flirt should have put a warning inside Lena’s mind. She was in a relationship and allowing this woman to flirt with her. But all it did was put a smile on her face. Something her boyfriend hadn’t done in a while.

They drove in silence after Kara asked where she lived. It was awkward and the tension inside the car was thick. Kara hadn’t said anything flirty after admitting that she got lost in Lena’s eyes. She probably must’ve realised that she had crossed a line by flirting with someone who was in a relationship.

Kara tightened the hold on her steering wheel and fixed her gaze on the road. Lena desperately wanted to break the ice which appeared to be ironic in her situation since they were driving on a partly frozen road.

While drowning in her thoughts Lena didn’t realise that Kara had stopped the car in front of the building where Lena lived. She turned her head and saw Kara sighing deeply and resting her head on the wheel.

“I messed up, didn’t I?” Kara asked suddenly. Her warm voice suddenly felt like a pillow on Lena’s ears. It was comfortable but suffocating at the same time. “I went too far with the comment.” She lifted her head and pitched de bridge of her nose.

“No, I should’ve said something earlier. It’s totally fine.” Lena protested gently.

“It’s not, Lena.” Her name rolled out of Kara’s mouth as if she had said it dozens of times and it made Lena’s heart skip a beat. “I shouldn’t take advantage of you while you’re having a rough time with your boyfriend.”

Before Lena could object again Kara opened the door and walked to the other side of the car with her umbrella to open the passenger’s door. After Lena climbed out of the car Kara accompanied her to the door with the umbrella and waited patiently for Lena to grab the keys out of her purse.

Lena’s hands trembled as she looked for her keys and it seemed to take an eternity to find them. When she finally found them, the keys slipped out of her hands and fell on the floor. Without thinking Lena bent down to pick them up at the same time Kara did and they bumped heads.

“Ow,” Lena rubbed her head and blinked a few times.

“I’m sorry.” Kara apologised with a groan and helped Lena stand up. She gave her the keys and waited for Lena to open the door.

“Thank you for bringing me home, Kara.” Lena squeezed Kara’s incredibly hard bicep.

Kara’s cheeks turned red and she adjusted her glasses. “Th-thank you for thanking me. I mean not that you’re rude or something by saying it. It’s the opposite actually. I just wanted to say that I appreciate you saying thank you because not many people do that and I’m not expecting anything else I- not that I want to sound ungrateful—”

“Kara take a breath.” Lena interrupted Kara’s hopeless ramble with a chuckle. “I know what you mean.”

“I’m sorry I tend to ramble when I’m nervous.” Kara’s cheeks darkened and she glanced at the floor. “Most people find that annoying.”

“Well, I don’t.” Lena smiled. She opened her mouth to continue speaking but Kara beat her to it.

“Sorry, you must have more important things to do. I’ll leave you alone.” Kara flashed Lena one last smile before giving her the space to open the door.

The door clicked open and Lena didn’t know what to say. She knew Kara would eventually have to go and spend the rest of the day with her people. Sadly, that time had approached absurdly fast.

Kara was refreshingly bright and endearingly nervous. Lena felt she’d never die of boredom with her but whatever the small tingle she felt in her heart when she looked at Kara, a total stranger, she knew it wasn’t right.

She didn’t want to say goodbye yet, but it was time to part ways. As the door closed, Lena walked to the elevator from across the room and pressed the button. Without hesitating, she turned her head to look at Kara one last time, but the blonde had already disappeared.

But what stuck a broad grin on Lena’s face was that Kara had drawn a heart on the fogged part of the glass door.

Alone that single and small gesture saved Lena’s entire day.

When Lena opened the door of her apartment, she sighed loudly and threw the keys in the glass bowl. To prevent her whole apartment floor from getting dirty and wet, she took off her coat and shoes.

Despite being utterly disappointed and mad at James Lena still got her hopes up that his whole cancelling through text act was just a distraction for her present. She padded to the bedroom and opened the door, hoping to see anything romantic at least but her bed looked exactly the same as Lena left it before going out.

She laid out a pair of fresh and comfortable jeans and a black button-down. Not even a second after she stripped off her shirt the doorbell rang.

Confused, Lena wrapped a towel around her torso and opened the door crack and peeked through.

Her mind directly wandered to the scenario of Kara grabbing her head firmly and assaulting her mouth with wet kisses as she pushed herself inside Lena’s apartment. Lena would moan devotedly and let the towel drop so that Kara could carry her kisses to her breasts as she climbed onto Lena’s lap on the couch.

Kara’s hands would explore her newly exposed skin and Lena would shoot her head back in pleasure. She would desperately grind her hips on Kara’s while scratching the scalp of Kara’s blonde hair.

Lena shook those thoughts out of her mind and gathered herself while looking at Kara expectantly.

Kara’s eyes widened as she noticed the bare and creamy skin of Lena’s arms. She should’ve looked away out of politeness but nonetheless her gaze remained fixed on Lena’s bare shoulders while heat creeped up her cheeks.

Lena cleared her throat to gain Kara’s attention. “Kara, what are you doing here?”

Kara immediately blinked her gaze away, adjusted her glasses and rubbed the back of her neck. “Oh well you forgot your bag with the dumbbells,” Kara stretched out her arm with the bag.

Right, the present she had gotten for James. It seemed totally unnecessary now. What Lena intrigued was how Kara knew on what floor and most importantly in which apartment she lived.

“A kind lady opened the door for me and I saw the floor number where the elevator you used had stopped so I went up and followed the wet footprints you left in the hallway which led me to this door and now I’m here.” Kara explained sheepishly.

“I’m afraid your whole trip was a complete waste of time.” Lena said, tightening the hold of her towel.

Kara curled her brows in confusion and swallowed. “Why? Did I do something wrong?”

“No darling,” Lena laughed softly, “I just don’t have a use for those stupid dumbbells anymore.”

“That makes them dumb dumbbells.” Kara snorted a laugh.

Lena rolled her eyes amused. “I feel like you waited for this moment to say it.”

“I did.” Kara admitted, “And I think I can use a new pair of dumbbells.”

“For what?”

“To pump up my muscles, why else?” Kara looked at her in confusion.

“I’m sorry I just find it hard to believe that you exercise.” Lena manoeuvred with her hands over Kara’s body. “Doesn’t fit your image at all.” She noticed it might have come like an insult, but Kara’s expression didn’t appear offended.

Kara smirked as if she knew Lena had touched the hot pan because she put the bag with the dumbbells on the floor and slipped out of her coat. “I don’t usually like to show off but…” She pulled up her pullover and flexed her abdominal muscles. “I do exercise, Lena.”

Lena sure touched the hot pan. Her jaw dropped might as well as her towel if Kara hadn’t had quick reflexes to catch it and wrap it around Lena quickly.

“Whoops.” Kara laughed nervously and put her coat back on after tucking her pullover into her jeans. “Sorry, you need to shower and I uh… I should probably go.” She adjusted her glasses for the nth time and picked up the bag.

Lena’s mind barely registered that Kara was leaving because her mind couldn’t process the fact that underneath all those thick clothes and bubbly personality Kara was actually ripped.

 _More ripped than James_ , the small devil on Lena’s shoulder reminded her.

She tried to form a coherent sentence before Kara made her departure. “Have a nice Valentine’s Day tomorrow.” Is what managed to come out of her mouth.

A frown flitted across Kara’s face for a second, supposedly connecting some dots in her brain. “Right, tomorrow’s Valentine’s Day. I totally forgot.”

For the second time of the day Lena had to say goodbye to Kara and she still didn’t like it. Kara left being deep in thoughts which Lena found odd but shrugged it off since she didn’t know Kara that well. They were strangers and somehow, they acted around each other as if they knew one another very well.

She was probably never going to see Kara again, so she had to get different thoughts in her brain and the best place to do that was in her shower. She shed off her remaining clothes and stepped into the shower.

Unfortunately, all she could think about in the shower were Kara’s abs and how much she would’ve liked to touch them. It was inappropriate and wrong to thirst about someone else’s body while being in a relationship, but a part of her brain debated that she should let her thoughts flow like the water jet on her body.

Her hand sank between her legs and she let herself relax at the feeling of it.

Circa thirty minutes later when Lena stepped out of the shower, she felt the strong urge to call one of her two and only friends. She knew Andrea was most likely sleeping since she had moved to Portugal and due to time zones, it was very late.

Sam was probably busy working but Lena needed to get it off her chest, so she rang her.

“ _Hey Lena, can it wait? I’m busy with work._ ” Sam said as presumed through the phone.

“No, it really can’t. I think I’m cheating on James.” Lena paced around the living room.

“ _Wait what? How can you think that?_ ”

“There’s this girl I met today, and she was being so cute, nice and a total flirt to me although she kinda knows I’m with someone but she’s so endearing.”

“ _So, you slept with her?_ ” Sam gasped.

“No, no of course not!” Lena clarified quickly. “I just might’ve gotten off while thinking about her absurdly ripped abs… and maybe also thought of her kissing me.”

Lena heard Sam sigh at the other side of the line. “ _Lena sweetie, it was about time. James is a sleeping pill on two legs around you._ ” Sam chuckled.

Lena just groaned in response.

“ _Listen, as much as this is amusing me right now, I have work to do. Call you later?_ ”

“Alligator.” Lena agreed like they’ve always done it since college and ended the call with a sigh.

She sat on the couch and grabbed her current book to read. Perhaps that could get her mind off Kara.

As she read, the letters of words in the book twisted themselves to Kara, Kara and Kara. Every word reminded her of Kara, and she couldn’t get her out of her head. With a mixture of a groan and a huff she closed the book and padded to the kitchen to make some lime blossom tea.

Thankfully that calmed her down when she sat back on the couch and took a sip. She felt the hot liquid slide down her throat, and it felt soothing. Meanwhile her hair had dried off into faint waves which she barely kept long since she liked to straighten her hair or pull it up in a tight ponytail.

Finally, she had gotten some peace inside her mind until the door rang. For the second time that day.

Lena was certain she would throw her mug of tea across the living room if Kara was on the other side of the door.

And of course, like a sick fuck the universe was towards her today, it was none other than Kara.

Covered in mud.

From head to toe.

“What happened to you?” Lena gasped and her eyes roamed Kara’s body. “And what are you doing here?” She sounded a little bit more pissed than she intended but Kara appearing at her most inopportune moments was driving her nuts.

And poor Kara took it completely the wrong way. “Look I get that you’re in a relationship and I don’t wanna fiddle in that but since my roommate kicked me out for the day I didn’t know what to do so I went to the city’s park because it stopped raining.” Kara began to ramble. “And this lady was there with her dog, but he ran away to chase some ducks, so I chased him, and I slipped on the muddy grass, but I got the dog and the lady was glad.” Kara rattled on.

Such a chaotic and cute slob.

“I know you might think I just used this as an excuse to see you whilst I could’ve gone to my sister’s house and I have to tell you that you’re completely right. I came here because I wanted to see you again since you didn’t leave my mind and maybe also because I need a shower.” Kara finished babbling, panting.

Lena pieced everything together and considered her different options. Her mind went to what Sam had said earlier. James was indeed a walking sleeping pill and nothing had been going on in Lena’s life until Kara crashed into it.

It wouldn’t be cheating if Kara just took a quick shower in her apartment and left, would it?

She could let Kara shower and then make her leave again. That way she could pay back the kindness Kara gave her earlier and it would make them even. She owed Kara that much.

“You can take a shower here,” She said and when Kara let out a relieved breath and stepped forward Lena stopped her. “But you’re not getting that mud inside my apartment is that clear?”

Kara nodded with wide eyes. “Yes ma’am. Crystal clear.”

She took off her boots, coat, jeans and pullover, leaving her in just a pair of briefs and a white undershirt.

Meanwhile Lena had fetched a big and clean towel for Kara and handed it to her, looking away visibly. It took all of Lena’s willpower not to look at Kara’s incredibly toned arms and legs. She showed Kara the way towards the bathroom and froze when she realised that she had gotten herself off hours earlier inside the same shower Kara was going to climb in.

With a deep breath she let Kara into the bathroom and showed her which soaps she could use. “As I’m sure you know, red means hot water and—”

“Blue cold water, got it.” Kara nodded and when Lena didn’t move, she shifted gingerly on her feet while having the towel wrapped around her waist.

“Right, I’ll leave you to it.” Lena closed the door of the bathroom and buried her face in her hands.

Since when did her life become a cheesy telenovela?

As if it couldn’t get any worse, Lena heard keys jiggle in the door. Shit, James was coming home unexpectedly, and Kara was naked in the bathroom.

Without much thinking Lena ran to the bathroom and prayed for Kara to have let the door unlocked and that she was already in the shower.

To her luck both of those things happened when Lena opened the door of the bathroom and saw that Kara was behind the curtain of the shower.

“Lena?” Kara asked.

“Please keep it quiet my boyfriend just came home unexpectedly.” Lena hushed and kept her ear on the door to hear what James was doing.

Thankfully Kara remained silent and continued to shower as if nothing bad could happen any minute.

“Yo Lena, you home?” James yelled suddenly.

“Yeah, I’m in the shower!” Lena yelled back and tried to not sound as panicked as she was.

“And what’s up with all the muddy clothes outside?” He asked and Lena could hear his steps getting closer.

And fuck, Kara’s clothes were still outside.

“It’s the reason why I’m in the shower!” Lena responded and hoped that James would believe it.

“Alright,” James said, and Lena let out the huge breath she was holding.

Her victory was short-lived when she heard James approach the door. “I’m just here to get the sixpack of beer from the freezer then I’ll be on my way again.”

Lena barely saw the doorknob twist before she hastily climbed into the shower with her clothes still on and covered Kara’s mouth. Kara raised her eyebrows and Lena felt her mouth twist behind her hand. She placed her index finger on her lips and motioned Kara to not utter a single sound.

Her clothes were getting uncomfortably wet and the water was too hot for Lena’s liking, but she had to bite it through in order for James to not notice anything unnatural about the scene.

She heard him opening his belt and letting out a groan. Lena first thought he’d want to join her which he never did but at the sound of him peeing Lena relaxed. She looked at Kara who was trying to hold back a laugh and it made her more amused than pissed at the fact that Kara was finding this whole situation funny.

The peeing sound stopped, and she heard him pulling the zipper of his jeans. Just as Lena thought he was leaving she saw the shadow of his hand hovering over the curtain. Her heartrate picked up immediately and she thought it was going to be over.

“Hey, you’re not mad that I’m hanging out with the boys this weekend, right?” He asked.

“Go and have fun with your boys, we can talk about it when you get back home.” Lena answered with a high-pitched voice to make it sound that she wasn’t pissed and scared at the same time.

“’Kay, just be more chill in the future, I’ve had barely time to see my friends since we started dating.” He said and left the bathroom.

Lena leaned her head on Kara’s bare shoulder and sighed. “Thank fuck.”

Kara secured her hands on Lena’s waist and held her gently. “Wow, he’s a total dickhead.”

A stunned sound slipped out of Lena’s throat. She lifted her head and let her hands rest on Kara’s shoulders instead. “I thought you didn’t like swearing.”

“Well I couldn’t find a more accurate term to describe him.” Kara shrugged and flashed Lena a smile.

She had her gaze focused on forest green eyes and Lena felt exposed and vulnerable under the weight of Kara’s soft gaze. Kara’s hands travelled to Lena’s ribcage and she let them linger there, feeling the swift rise and fall of Lena’s chest like ebb and flow.

James was long gone, and Kara didn’t move her hands an inch, neither did Lena. She stared at Kara’s stunning neck and then at her defined collarbones which compelled her to nip on them.

Lena wanted to be bold and impulsive. Her anger towards James fuelled her to be courageous about what she wanted, or rather who she wanted. 

“You know I think it’s unfair,” She batted her lashes and smirked when Kara’s throat bobbed, showing that the blonde had her breath caught up in her throat. Slowly, Lena unbuttoned the first three buttons of her soaking wet shirt. “That I got to see your boobs and you didn’t have the chance to see mine.”

“Lena, we don’t know each other that well, you don’t have to—” Kara stopped abruptly with a short whimper when Lena dropped her button-down and pierced Kara’s blue eyes with her quirked eyebrow.

Kara let her gaze drop for a second, just a second before biting her lip and closing her eyes. Lena took that moment to memorise Kara’s features and how she looked completely different without glasses and with her hair loose and wet.

“You look wilder, untamed with your loose hair.” Lena purred in Kara’s ear, her boldness taking over her mind and body. “Kiss me.” She ran her nails over Kara’s bulging biceps, eliciting a choked breath from Kara and making the thick veins on her biceps twitch.

“Want you so much,” Kara buried her nose in Lena’s neck instead. “But we can’t.” She pulled Lena closer until their torsos touched one another.

Lena gasped when she felt Kara’s bare chest against her own.

“Yes, he treats you like a piece of crap and yes, you deserve better than him but kissing you,” Kara leaned her forehead on Lena’s, their lips inches away from each other. “I don’t know if I could resist your captivating lips once they touched mine.” She brushed her thumb over Lena’s lip, dragging it to Lena’s chin. “Don’t make me do something you will regret in the morning.”

That sentence blasted some sense into Lena. Reluctantly, she pulled back and eyed Kara’s earnest blue eyes. A wave of guilt collapsed onto her and she covered her own chest in shame. “Of course,” She laughed to hide the tears swelling on the inner side of her lids. “You’re right, you’re completely right. I’m sorry.” She glanced down and let her long dark hair cover her face as the steaming hot water jet flowed through.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Kara lifted up her chin and tucked her hair behind her ears. “C’mon, let’s get out of the shower, my fingers are getting shrivelled.” She let out a chuckle to lighten up the mood.

All Lena could do was glance at the blue in Kara’s eyes which had darkened slightly and had almost gotten swallowed by the pupil. “I’ve never met anyone like you in my life, Kara.”

“Well duh, there’s no person on this planet funnier than me.” Kara smiled goofily.

“We shall explore other planets then.” Lena replied, feeling a little bit lighter from her conversation with James and her attempt at kissing Kara.

“Oh, I’m definitely down for that.” Kara said and turned off the water. She wrapped herself in the towel Lena had brought earlier and stopped her motions.

Instead of getting a new towel, Lena simply squeezed herself into Kara’s warm embrace and let her wrap the towel around herself too. Together they stood in the middle of the bathroom, wrapped in each other’s arms with the sound of Lena’s dripping jeans wetting the floor.

After a far too long embrace, Lena got dressed in fresh clothes again and borrowed Kara some old, oversized sleeping clothes which she had stolen from her brother Lex before he went to college. The idea of offering Kara James’ clothes was an absolute no-go.

When Kara dried her hair with a hairdryer Lena noticed the red and swollen bruise on Kara’s forehead which had been hiding behind Kara’s bangs. The cause of the bump must’ve been when Lena bumped heads with Kara.

Quickly, Lena fetched a bag of frozen peas from the freezer suggested Kara to sit down on the couch. With a gentle touch Lena slid Kara’s bangs away from the bruise and pressed the frozen bag on it.

Lena heard Kara whimper and as she looked down to Kara, she noticed the blonde had closed her eyes.

Two hands crept up to Lena’s waist and pulled her closer. Kara pressed the uninjured side of her head on Lena’s belly and sighed.

A gasp threatened out of Lena’s mouth, she didn’t know how to comfort her. Scratch that, she did know how to comfort her, but she couldn’t do it. They were both stuck in an unfortunate situation.

“Kara, maybe we should get your muddy clothes from outside and wash them.” Lena muttered after a while. She didn’t want to extract herself from Kara, but the back of her head kept reminding her that she should let go and send Kara home.

Kara nodded and adjusted her hair while Lena got a big IKEA bag to put the dirty clothes in.

Just when Lena tried to open the front door to get the said clothes, the door opened from outside, revealing a very surprised looking James.

The scene was fairly self-explanatory. Kara was wearing some of Lena’s sleeping clothes and Lena’s hair was still damp from the shower. It didn’t take a mathematician to calculate the conclusion.

Kara and Lena had been in the shower together when James had to go to the toilet earlier. 

Lena felt her throat go tight at the heavy weight of James’ questioning look. He flickered his gaze between her and Kara and puffed out his chest. With two quick steps forward he invaded Lena’s personal space and raised his hand.

“It’s not exactly what it looks like.” Lena reflexively clenched her eyes shut at James’ raised hand. Although it did look like Lena and Kara had showered together, the insinuations were not entirely correct.

“Not what it looks like,” James sneered, “Who are you trying to kid?” He scoffed when Kara stopped his hand movement. “And you, get out of my apartment!”

“I will leave when you calm down.” Kara asserted and let go of his hand.

“Okay listen, I don’t know who you think you are, but Lena was just playing with you, she doesn’t even like women.” He retorted angrily.

“Don’t speak for her, Lena can speak for herself.” Kara said sternly.

James eyed Lena who stood frozen like the bag of peas she had handed Kara earlier. Her eyes were red, and she hugged herself in a protective manner.

“Whatever, I guess this calls us even since I slept with Lucy two weeks ago.” James huffed and picked up his phone which had been next to the bowl of keys (presumably the reason why he went back to the apartment).

Before Lena could question him, he slammed the door shut and left.

Tears crawled up Lena’s eyes as she felt paralyzed by the fact that James had cheated on her by sleeping with his college friend Lucy. She wasn’t better by climbing into the shower with Kara, asking her to kiss her, but at least the kiss never happened nor did she sleep with Kara.

“Lena,” Kara hesitated and tried to comfort her, but Lena was on the verge of a breakdown and she needed to be alone.

“Please leave.” Lena said with a light broken voice.

“Are you sure?” Kara checked, nonetheless. “What about your clothes?” She showed Lena’s oversized sleeping shirt.

“Keep them and just leave please, I need to be alone.” Lena shoved the IKEA bag into her hands and urged her to go out of the apartment.

“I’m so sorry this happened, Lena. I wish I could fly around the globe to turn back time and undo this.” Kara murmured silently.

When Kara stepped outside, she turned around quickly to look at Lena one last time before Lena shut the door in front of her.

Everything was boiling up inside Lena. All she wanted was to cry herself to sleep and that’s exactly what she did.

In her cold and empty bed.

* * *

It was around 12pm when Lena blinked her eyes open. She felt a throbbing headache coming and shut the curtains to dampen the light.

The day was moving on slowly and Lena checked her e-mails every five minutes to see if she had received some work, but nothing was there since it was the ever-loving Valentine’s Day.

Lena had two missed calls from Sam because she had promised to call when she was done with work, but Lena wasn’t in the mood to talk about anything, especially about Kara and James.

Oddly enough, her therapist Kelly had also called once, probably because James told her what happened and because Kelly was that sweet bothersome therapist, she had to call.

Towards the evening the doorbell rang, and Lena knew far to well who would appear in front of her apartment without calling because that said person didn’t own her phone number or any form of social media.

Lena opened the door for a slit and attempted to not look as miserable as she felt. A short gasp left her mouth when she saw Kara.

Kara was wearing a dark green coat with a white-green stripped pullover. The upper half of her hair was tied in a bun while the rest of her hair fell down to her shoulders in neat waves. She looked way more cleaned up that Lena.

Her hands were occupied with a giant bouquet of red roses, a red heart-shaped box of mon cheri chocolate and a small bag with a heart sticked on it.

Kara seemed to be surprised that Lena even opened the door, but she cleared her throat to gather herself. “Look I know I’m probably the last person on earth you wanna see today but I couldn’t live with myself thinking that someone as beautiful and kind as you has to spend Valentine’s Day alone because of me.”

Lena was utterly speechless.

“So, I just came here to give you this because I know you don’t want to see me. I just hope I could cheer you up a bit and well, have a lovely day.” Kara stretched out her hands to give Lena everything.

Instead of accepting Kara’s gifts Lena opened the door further and invited Kara in. “I’m sorry I look like a mess, as you sure know I wasn’t expecting to see anyone.” She quickly got rid of all the tissues lying around on the couch and the bottle of wine she had begun to drink.

Kara set everything on the kitchen counter and joined Lena on the couch. “You know you will always look beautiful to me.” She smiled encouragingly and grabbed Lena’s hand. “And in my defence, I did call you earlier.”

Lena furrowed her brows in confusion. “When and how did you get my number?”

“Uh you see, the world is really small and well, my sister’s girlfriend is your therapist, crazy I know, and I convinced her to call you while putting the phone on speaker, but you didn’t answer so I decided to show up in person.” Kara explained.

“Kelly is your sister’s girlfriend?” Lena asked in disbelief.

“Yeah crazy, right?” Kara smiled while looking at their interlaced fingers.

“Kara you do know that Kelly is James’ sister.”

At that Kara’s smile dropped slightly. “About that,” She started nervously, and it made Lena’s heart itch. “Turns out James and I went to NCU together and well I didn’t recognise him first because I never really had any sort of contact with him, but Lucy was one of my closest friends in college.”

The world was indeed fucking small.

“And if you think about that, let me tell you that my sister went to the same college as you.” Kara added after a while.

“What’s your sister’s name?” Lena asked.

“Alex Danvers.”

Lena threw her head back groaned. “No fucking way.”

So apparently Lena’s frequent lab partner from MIT was none other than Kara’s sister.

Suddenly Kara stood up and took a deep breath. “I think our encounter was destined from the beginning. That’s why I can’t stop thinking about you ever since I first laid eyes on you and that’s also why I’m asking you to go on a date with me.”

Lena was already forming her rejection when Kara noticed her hesitance.

“And before you say no, I promise you it will just be this date today with no promise of a repeat. I just want to make sure you have the best day on Valentine’s Day.” Kara finished speaking and stuck out her hand with a slight distressed look on her face.

“Alright Kara Danvers,” Lena slipped her hand in Kara’s with a coy smile, “Let’s see if you can woo me properly.”

“Oh, I will Lena Luthor.” Kara replied with a taunting smile.

And Kara did.

After Lena got somehow dressed up decently, Kara took her hand lead her outside. The sun was bleeding red and barely noticeably because of the thick blanket of clouds. Kara invited Lena for a hot cocoa in a slightly crowded restaurant of a shopping centre.

It was small, cosy and totally perfect for Lena. They were squeezed together at a table by the side of the window, sharing one hot cocoa with two straws.

While drinking the hot cocoa, Kara didn’t leave her eyes off Lena. The intense gaze made Lena’s body tingle in heat.

Kara didn’t even take her eyes off Lena when they strolled through the mall. Lena never felt so light.

Towards the end of their tour Lena saw a photobooth standing empty by the side of a wall. The dismissive part of Lena’s brain desperately wanted to capture this moment of happiness with Kara.

Without a doubt it had been the best Valentine’s Day Lena had ever experienced and having a reminder of it would be perfect.

She tugged Kara to the photobooth and closed the curtain. Until then Kara hadn’t taken her eyes off Lena but now, she had to in order to look at the camera.

For the first picture both smiled broadly while being wrapped up in each other’s arms. It was completely innocent and sweet.

For the second picture Lena decided to be a bit audacious and pressed a soft kiss on Kara’s slightly flushed cheek. She closed her eyes for the picture and heard Kara gasp audibly. It flashed quickly and Lena pulled back slowly.

Her eyes were barely open when she saw Kara capturing her lips in a frantic kiss. The third picture flashed quicker than Lena could comprehend what was happening. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Kara pulling back slowly with furiously beet-red cheeks and a startled look.

That surely left them both shocked. And the photobooth decided it was a great moment to capture as well.

Kara decided that Lena should keep the original photos and Kara gets to have a picture of them on her phone.

Before they exited the mall, a woman approached them. “You two are a lovely couple. Would you like to play a short game? All you have to do is answer three questions at the same time to win a small prize.” The woman explained the little set up.

Lena wanted to decline because firstly, her and Kara weren’t a couple and secondly, she didn’t know Kara at all.

However, Kara found it a fabulous idea.

The woman counted down from three to zero and asked, “Favourite food?”

“Potsickers.”

“Kale.”

Kara stuck out her tongue in a disgusted manner, it made Lena laugh.

“Favourite movie?”

“Titanic.”

“Wizard of Oz.”

Interesting.

“Okay last question, are you ready?” The woman checked before asking the third question. “Name of your first or next kid?”

That was an oddly specific question and one Lena never really thought about. Just when she thought of a name Kara spoke first.

““If it’s a girl then Lori, short for—”

“Lorelei.” They both said in unison, two pair of eyes widening at the same time.

“Oh, there you go, you have something in common. You can both choose any sweets you like from the basket.” The woman said and pointed to the basket with sweets.

Lena politely refused to take any sweets since she didn’t really like them, but Kara grabbed a handful of sweets.

They walked out of the shopping centre in silence only to be met by National City covered in snow.

“Lena look it’s snowing.” Kara exclaimed happily and twirled Lena around while big snowflakes fell around them.

It was by far the best Valentine’s Day Lena had ever had. And the sole reason for that was Kara Danvers successfully charming her way into Lena’s life for however long it may be.

Kara accompanied Lena back to her apartment in silence and if Lena thought being in an elevator with Kara for one minute is full of tension, she should have waited until they stood in front of her door.

The air was thick with tension, it could be cut with a knife. Lena felt a rush of adrenaline pass through her body and her heart began to speed up. The atmosphere had definitely changed between them since their kiss, let alone since the strangely shared opinion for a kid’s name.

“So, this is it then?” Kara was the first one to break the silence. She dug her hands into the pockets of her coat.

“Yes, I suppose.” Lena answered.

“I hope you had a good time.” Kara smiled sheepishly.

Lena gulped thickly, “I had a great time.”

“Great, that’s uh super cool. I had a great time too.”

It was clear that Kara didn’t want to leave yet and neither did Lena.

“Good.” Lena said because she didn’t know what else to say.

“Yeah,” Kara whispered while looking at Lena with narrowed eyes. “I guess that’s my cue to go.” She said after a pregnant pause. “I promised I wouldn’t bother you anymore after our date.”

“You did promise that.” Lena nodded.

Kara took a hand out of her pocket and rubbed the back of her neck. “I- I should probably go.” She adjusted her glasses because it wasn’t a moment filled with tension if Kara didn’t adjust her glasses.

Reluctantly Kara turned around and walked away from Lena.

So that was really it then. Lena grabbed her keys and unlocked the door.

“Lena?” She suddenly heard Kara’s voice very close to her ear.

When Lena turned around, she was met by completely darkened pupils and Kara biting her lower lip. It sent sparks to Lena’s core.

“I- I know I have no right to ask you given you’re technically still in a relationship with James a-and I accidentally kissed you in the photobooth, but it would… it would really make my day if I got one last kiss before I have to go. If you say no, I can totally understand that, and I wouldn’t be mad at you or something—”

“Kara,” Lena stopped her rambling. She cupped Kara’s jaw and felt the heat flush up its way to Kara’s cheeks.

Kara’s breath hitched and Lena could bet all of her assets that Kara’s heart was pumping as fast as hers.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Lena whispered and closed the gap between them.

She felt Kara’s arms wrapped around her immediately when Kara let out a small whine. Lena’s head started to spin when Kara pressed her lips firmer and how addictive it felt having all senses invaded by Kara and Kara only. It made her knees weak.

For the first time in the day Lena’s turbulent thoughts were silenced by the taste of Kara’s tongue on hers. Kara claimed her mouth and pressed Lena against the frame of the slightly open apartment door.

The sudden movement caused a moan out of Lena’s throat which permitted Kara to explore the untouched depths of Lena’s mouth.

Lena’s knees gave in when she felt the solid surface of Kara’s stomach pressed between her legs. Thankfully Kara caught her in time and pinned her against the wall. It was overwhelming, hot and dizzy for Lena’s brain.

She pulled away lightly, panting for new oxygen but Kara chased her lips in another hungry kiss. When she least expected it, Kara lifted her up and let her wrap her legs around Kara’s waist while Kara assaulted her mouth with passionate kisses.

Lena’s hands travelled to Kara’s scalp and she dug her hands to pull on Kara’s blonde waves. It elicited a deep groan from Kara and Lena absorbed the sound like the earth absorbed sunrays. With certainty, Lena wanted to hear and make Kara repeat that sound over and over again.

Their tongues whirled in harmonisation and Kara pressed herself even closer against Lena, earning a guttural moan when she grinded her clothed muscles over Lena’s crotch.

It was safe to say that Lena had never been kissed like that before. There had never been so much raw emotion and passion and she had never wanted someone the way she wanted Kara. And by the looks of it the feeling must’ve been mutual.

She had never felt so wanted and desired in her entire life, it made her heart flutter.

It had been hard to admit it to herself first, but Lena was sure she has been struck by love at first sight and although there were still many things to establish between them and with James, there was one thing she knew for sure she wanted to do.

And that was Kara fucking Danvers.

So, she let her into the apartment and let Kara do her for the rest of the night.

Contently and sated they laid in each other’s arms naked after hours of intense lovemaking and screaming.

“You know this is my favourite holiday of the year and you just made it 1000 times better.” Lena husked against Kara’s neck. She nuzzled into it and inhaled Kara’s scent deeply.

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you then.” Kara replied with a chuckle and tightened her hold.

“It’s way past midnight, darling.” Lena laughed pecked Kara before resting her head on Kara’s chest.

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” Kara asked suddenly.

Lena glanced up to meet Kara’s luminous blue eyes. “I do, and you?”

“Yeah, me too.”

* * *

“That’s how you met mommy?” Lori exclaimed loudly.

“Yes honey, as corny as it sounds, I fell in love with her on Valentine’s Day.” Lena brushed Lori’s dark hair and put her to sleep. She kissed Lori’s forehead lovingly and watched as bright blue eyes disappeared behind hooded lids.

Silently, Lena tiptoed out of Lori’s bedroom and closed the door. She smiled fondly at the memory of how she and Kara first met all those years ago until a sound startled from behind.

“So,” Kara hugged her from behind, “Is Lori asleep?” She trailed soft kisses on Lena’s neck.

“Yes, why do you ask?” Lena raised an eyebrow and felt Kara’s hands slip under her shirt to palm her breasts.

“Because today is Valentine’s Day,” Kara answered, “And I just wanted to ask…”

Lena turned around to face her wife with her raised eyebrow.

“Do you want the orange or red strap tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> she chose the orange strap ;D 
> 
> btw for those who didn't notice: i hinted that kara and winn are roommates


End file.
